The Malfoy Chronicles
by Cara Winters
Summary: 19 years later after the death of Voldemort things are all right with the world. But evil never rests. OC Luciel Malfoy and her brother Scorpius begin attending Hogwarts. One destined to destroy the world the other to save it. But which is which? Who will prevail over the hurt, betrayal and love. Keep reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_19 years after Voldemort's death. All was at peace in the magical and muggle worlds. That is until a new evil arrived…._

Chapter 1

I am on my way to platform 9 and 3/4s. I'm a witch, pure blood of the Malfoy family. My father Draco and my mother Astoria were waving me off at King's Cross Station. It was going to be my first year at Hogwarts. My brother Scorpius was with me. We are twins. The doctor said I wasn't supposed to be born in the first place but somehow I am here. My mother said it was magic, the kind of miracles that god has given us. My father said it was dumb luck. My brother gave me a look that said _can we just get on with it already?_ We finally did. Mother hugged us goodbye and father shook my brother's hand. He hugged me and whispered into my ear, "Destroy the Potter's no matter what." I nodded and then my brother and I left. We ran through the wall cutting in front of some red headed girl with a rat in her hands. On the other side was the Hogwarts Express train. Our luggage was already on the train and we got on looking for a seat. We sat together in an empty booth. My brother pulled out his wand. His was blackthorn wood and had a unicorn hair core. I took out mine. It was ebony wood and had a phoenix feather core. Dad had ripped the feather off Dumbledore's pet once as a practical joke in his third year.

"Time to try this out." He said with a sly smile.

"Indeed." I say with a returning grin.

"Evanesco!" We both said at the same time.

We instantly became invisible. I couldn't see my brother and he couldn't see me. Then two boys walked in. One was taller than the other. He had brown eyes and light brown hair. He must've been a second year student because he already had a robe with a crest on it. Gryffindor, how revolting. The other had dark brown hair and green eyes. I wondered if he might be in my year. I muttered the counter spell and I reappeared. My brother followed suit.

"Holy crap! You scared me!" The Gryffindor boy said.

"Good." Scorpius said.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter. What's your name?" The shorter boy said to me.

"A Potter eh? Disgusting." I say.

"What's wrong with that?" Albus asked.

"Oh you couldn't tell? You're dumber than you look then. I'm Luciel Bellatrix Malfoy." I say.

"And I'm Scorpius Vincent Malfoy." Scorpius said proudly.

"Well that explains it all. You're damned Malfoy's." James grumbled.

"I wouldn't be talking Potter." Scorpius snapped.

"Break it up." A girl said walking in. She was the same red head girl we ran in front of. She had brown eyes and no robe which signaled she was also a first year. "James, Albus just leave these two alone. And you two go back to whatever mischief you're up to." She lead the Potter's out and into another car.

"Did you see the way that Potter fool looked at you? As if he could even reach your level of power and beauty." Scorpius hissed.

"You're not getting jealous are you?" I tease. I didn't care that my brother liked me. He confessed he loved me last year on my birthday. Honestly we weren't really close like brother and sister. We didn't look alike even though we were twins either. He was taller than me, 5'6. I was only 5'3. He was muscled and slightly tanned. I was skinny and paler than paper. He had blue eyes, I had green. He had blonde hair that was almost white like Dad's. I had raven black hair just a shade darker than Mom's. We were similar yet different. And just because we were siblings didn't mean we couldn't fall in love, or at least him.

"Yeah I am actually." Scorpius said. He put his arms around me and his head on my shoulder.

"Oh look here comes the trolley witch." I say.

"What do you want?" Scorpius asked.

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans." I reply.

Scorpius went over to the cart and got me the beans. He came back and tossed me the pack. I sat down and he sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. We shared the beans and sat in silence the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Finally we arrived and got off the train. Scorpius and I stood near the back. I noticed Albus and James were in front of us. Scorpius glared at the backs of their heads. I saw Headmistress McGonagall.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I see many new faces as well as familiar old ones. This year we have some changes. I'd like to introduce to you Professor Windomere. He will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Balcoin as the Potions teacher. I'd also like to go over the rules. No use of magic against fellow students, staff or creatures. No fooling around in class. Do not be late for your classes and if you are more than three times then you will get a detention. Do not leave your pets around loose. Do not wander the halls at night after curfew. Do not express PDA. And definitely do not go into Forbidden Forest. If any of these rules are broken save the last one you will get a detention. If the last one is broken you will be expelled. Am I clear?" McGonagall said.

The students nodded and murmured yes among themselves. Scorpius looked at me. His face said these would be the first things we'd be doing at this school.

"Good. Now let's enjoy ourselves this year. Please follow me this way to the Great Hall where you shall be sorted into your houses." McGonagall said.

"I'll be right back sis, I want to be the first to get Slytherin." He winked at me and walked to the front.

"Hey." Albus said coming up next to me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Just a friendly conversation. I'd kinda like to start over from this morning. My brother's got this huge grudge against the Malfoy's since your dad apparently bullied my dad. But I'm not into grudges against people I don't even know so let's be friends okay?" Albus said with a kind smile.

He actually made me want to be nice to him. "Fine…but keep this secret. Scorpius is the jealous type." I say.

"Got it. So what house do you hope to get?" Albus asked.

"Slytherin." I say.

"I want Gryffindor but now that I know I have a friend in Slytherin if I get it at least I won't be alone." Albus said.

"Don't get your hopes up kid." I say.

We all piled into the Great Hall. McGonagall began calling people up to the sorting hat. It was as old and dumb looking as my father described.

"Albus Potter." McGonagall said.

"Wish me luck." Albus said and walked over.

Albus whispered something to the hat but I couldn't tell what he said. Then the hat spoke.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and Albus went over to them.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The room went silent. My brother walked up proudly. The hat on his head.

"Hmm a Malfoy eh? That's easy, Slytherin!" The hat said.

My brother beamed and walked off to the Slytherin table.

"Luciel Malfoy."

This was it. I walk up to the chair and sit down. McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"…Difficult….yes very difficult. Your mind says Slytherin but your _heart_ screams Gryffindor."

"You put me in Gryffindor and I'll tear you to pieces." I mumbled.

"Very well then. Slytherin!"

McGonagall took the hat off my head. I walked over to my brother and sat next to him.

"Glad we're together still." Scorpius whispered.

I nod. I wasn't paying attention anyways. My mind was on the hat's words. _Your heart screams Gryffindor_. What did that even mean? I decided not to think about it any longer.

"Rosie Weasley."

I saw the red headed girl again. She sat down and the hat called, "Gryffindor!"

Finally the first years were sorted. McGonagall sat in the Headmistress seat and then food appeared everywhere. I wasn't hungry.

"You should eat something Luce." Scorpius said.

"Not hungry." I say.

"If you won't eat then at least give it to me." Scorpius said.

I hand him the plate and sip the water.

"I'm Terrance Liddell. I'm a second year Slytherin. It's great to have the infamous Malfoy's here. Let's crush those Gryffindor's alright." He held out his hand.

Scorpius shook it. "Right."

I looked over at the guy talking to my brother. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. _Boring looking_ I thought, _like a book worm Ravenclaw. _

"So is that your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah." Scorpius said.

"She's cute." Scorpius's eyes narrowed. I smirked. This guy was a dead man. "I wish I had a girlfriend as cute as your sister." Terrance went on to say. Scorpius stood up.

"Say that again and I'll kill you." He said darkly.

"Ah lighten up. Just because we're Slytherin's doesn't mean we can't have fun and joke." Terrance said shrugging.

Scorpius grabbed him by the collar of his robe. His wand pointed at his face. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Mr. Malfoy! We do not use violence or magic on one another. You will be serving your first detention tonight with Professor Balcoin. Let this not happen again." McGonagall said standing right behind my brother.

Scorpius dropped Terrance on his ass. "For the record he started it."

"Back talk will get you two detentions." McGonagall replied.

"Let's make it three." Scorpius grinned.

"Deal." McGonagall gave him three detentions, two with Professor Balcoin and one with the dreaded Filtch. He was the grumpiest old teacher at Hogwarts who loved punishing kids. It was the only thing he loved more than his cat.

Scorpius sat back down. Terrance didn't talk to Scorpius for the rest of the night. After dinner Terrance lead the Slytherin's to their dorms. This is where my brother and I split up. Professor Balcoin came over to my brother.

"Scorpius Malfoy I presume? Let's get ourselves acquainted. I'm sure you'll have more detentions throughout the school year." Professor Balcoin said sternly.

He towered over Scorpius and was probably 6'1. He had black hair darker than my own that hung about his face like a spider web. His eyes were gray with blue tints. They seemed to bore through your soul. His robe covered him down to his shoes so the only thing showing was is head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Scorpius turned to me. "Later sis, be good." He ruffled my hair pissing me off and walked away with Balcoin.

I followed the rest of the Slytherin's up the moving staircases to the dormitories. The first room was a spacious living room type area. A huge column rising up to the ceiling with little fire places on each side. A huge black sofa and many black chairs went around the sofa and column. Above the fire places were miniature snakes and in the center of the column was one huge snake symbol of Salazar Slytherin.

"To the left are the boys' rooms and to the right are the girls'. Luggage is already there so don't wander the halls and have a good night." Terrance said.

Everyone began splitting off into their own little groups. The girls ran up to their dorms and most of the guys went up to theirs. Some stayed but after some boring chit chat they left too. I noticed Terrance wasn't to be seen. I was on the couch and fingering my wand.

"Not going to sleep?" Well speak of the devil. Terrance stood in the doorway.

"I'm waiting for my brother first." I said.

"Mind if I join you then?" He sat down next to me before I could respond. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said you were cute."

"Not a chance kid." I moved away from him and pointed my wand at him.

"Oh well. So what's your name Malfoy?" Terrance asked taking out his wand.

"Luciel." I murmured.

"Sorry didn't catch that. Ignus!" Terrance pointed his wand at the fire place closest to us. A fire sprang up inside it.

"Luciel." I repeated.

"Pretty. I like your wand too. What kind is it?" Terrance asked.

"Ebony wood, phoenix feather core, 9 inches." I said.

"Mine's birch wood, dragon heart string core, 10 inches. How'd you get the phoenix feather?" Terrance said.

"My dad." I said.

"Nice." Terrance said.

I really wanted to be alone right now but the guy wouldn't leave me. He just kept on talking.

"So why'd your brother get so defensive when I made a joke?"

"He's defensive and protective."

"Well it's really late now so I'm gonna hit the hay. Here, accio blanket!" Terrance pointed his wand at a quilt and it came right towards him.

He caught it then threw it to me acting like I didn't say anything. I watched him walk away. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just closed my eyes. So I did and seconds later I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Scorpius's P.O.V.

I followed Professor Balcoin down the hall and into the potions classroom. I expected a boring clean up duty or organization thing but I wouldn't get that at all.

"You've grown up since I last saw you Scorpius."

I had no idea what this guy was talking about. "I don't know you old guy."

"Well that's rude to say to your Godfather. My name is Abraham Balcoin. I am a friend to the Malfoy's and loyal follower of Lord Voldemort." Balcoin said taking off the robe.

He revealed he wore a simple suit like a muggles' but on his arm was the Dark Mark. I stared in awe. I had only ever seen one other before. My grandfather, Lucias' mark. Actually Luciel is named after Lucias but that's kinda off topic. Anyways he had shown it to me a few years back. He said to me:

_Scorpius, my son, Draco, your own father let me down. He tarnished the family name. But you, I see you have potential. When you come of age I will send someone to help guide you. You will be our new Dark Lord. You will crush the Half-Bloods, the muggles, and most importantly the Potters._

I thought back to those words. "Mr. Balcoin er Abraham sir…Are you the one who is going to make me stronger? So I can fulfill my grandfather's wishes." Abraham nodded. "Well I'll definitely be getting more detentions then. I can't wait to tell my sister."

"Sorry but she can never know. She's not strong enough. She is not _chosen_ like you are." Abraham said coldly.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I thought a bit letting his words sink in. I didn't get the whole chosen thing but I guess I just had to accept it.

"So let's get started."

We started off simple. He said things would get harder as training progressed. He taught me some new spells and how to make some weird potions. Then he actually made me clean the desks in his room. We had to make it look like I did actual detention work so we wouldn't get in trouble. Then he took me back to the Slytherin dormitory. I noticed my sister had fallen asleep on the couch. Abraham had left leaving us alone. I sat down next to Luce and patted her on the head. She was sound asleep. Her raven black hair tumbled around her face and shoulders. Her pale ivory skin glowed from the fire light. I didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from her but I had to this time. I muttered a spell under my breath putting out the fire. Leaving the darkness to swallow me up.


End file.
